Toy figures have always been the mainstay as a toy for young children. There exist figures that walk, crawl, and speak in response to a child touching or squeezing various parts of the figure. However, there are always a continual need for new and novel features.
There is herein described and illustrated a unique animated figure that walks, runs, and emits sound in response to interaction with a user. The figure has a plush skin that covers a housing that houses gearboxes, circuitry, batteries and various other components. The housing is divided into an upper torso and lower legs, which move relative to the torso and relative to each other about an axis. There are two motors that separately drive a gear box and which are controlled by a circuit board. The circuit board synchronizes the movement of the figure with appropriate phrases that are fed to a speaker. Several switches are positioned about the figure to determine whether the figure is in an upright position or not in an upright position and to determine the positions of the legs relative to the torso and one another. The feedback through the switches to the circuit board enables the figure to walk, run, fall over, and snore depending upon the position of the figure.